Of Glimmerous Fops and Chocolate Milkshakes
by zettaSTUPID
Summary: In which a certain rock star prosecutor kisses a certain forensics obsessed detective. Ema Skye & Klavier Gavin Klema drabbles concerning a prosecutor, a detective, and a chocolate milkshake. Rated T for later chapters
1. The first milkshake

My first fic for this fandom! I love all the Pheonix Wright games, and then my brother borrowed Apollo Justice form his friend and had to give it back the next day, so I finished the game in like 2 days. It srsly killed my brain since I INSIST on playing without a guide or anything. ._. SO! This is a Klema fic. Yes, I support Klema because it actually almost seems canon. And I apologize for the German, I just think it sounds nice so I put in a bit. Translations are at the bottom.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Apollo Justice. It belongs to Capcom and if I did own it, I'd probably die of happiness and it'd go back to Capcom again.

* * *

Ema sighed, eyes closed. Why was she here, sitting alone in a small café, a large chocolate milkshake before her?

"_Oh Fraulein Detektiv!"_

_That sweet voice mixed with German made the 26-year old woman cringe and slowly turn around in her desk chair. She looked up and away from the face of one Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. _

"_Fraulein, it's not polite to look away from a person who's speaking to you." _

"_What do you want?" She asked in her usual grumpy tone._

"_I just came by to pick up that autopsy report that you were supposed to get to me, oh, I don't know, yesterday." _

_She gasped quietly before turning around and turning over every piece of paper from her cluttered desk. She turned back around and muttered, "I don't have it…"_

"_Hmm? Fraulein Skye, you must speak up! I simply cannot hear your beautiful voice when you're whispering." The rock star prosecutor smirked as the detective fumed and glared at him. _

"_I'll have it later! I'll give it to you by the end of the day." 'And please don't fire me,' Ema thought. _

"_The end of the day? That could be pretty late. Why don't we go out for dinner too? My treat."_

"_What?! No! I'd never go on a date with you!" _

"_Who said it was going to be a date? You must be desperate if you're jumping to conclusions like that!" He laughed, only angering her more._

_Her face flushed red. She turned around and grabbed a bag of snackoos, munching on them viciously as she listened to her boss walk away._

_Klavier called over his shoulder, "Let's go casual tonight, ja? Meet me at that café down the street at 7:30. I'll be waiting!" _

Oh yeah. That's why.

She sighed again. "He probably thinks it's 'cool' to be 'fashionably late'. Glimmerous fop…" She took her plastic knife and stabbed the table repeatedly.

"But Fraulein, I was merely looking for a place to park my hog. She's delicate, you know."

'Mr. Gavin!" Ema looked at him and thought to herself, _'You didn't hear that, you didn't hear that, you didn't hear that…'_

"We're out of work, ja? Just Klavier is fine Fraulein Skye," he said as he slid into the hard seat smoothly and grinned at her.

She looked away. "Here. The autopsy report." She thrust a packet of paper at him. She got up to leave when she felt a hand tug her back. "What?"

"Come on, Fraulein, stay, chat. I hear the food here is good." He saw her start to hesitate and then added, "and it's my treat to you."

She groaned, but relented. With her poor salary, a free meal was something she could **not** give up. She sat back down and sipped her cold chocolate milkshake through a straw. He eyes strayed outside the window to the green plants, and then the tiled floor, and then the table with the weird design, and then to Klavier's handsome fa-

'_Oh god. Did I just call Mr. Gavin… Handsome?!'_

Seeing her absurd expression, Klavier said, "Everything alright?"

Ema's face heated up a little. "Y-yes." She sipped her milkshake again.

"Well, I'm thirsty too." Klavier peeled off a straw and plopped it into the detective's drink as she protested with a "Hey!"

He sipped through it and smiled, licking his lips. "Yum. Fraulein Skye, you sure know how to pick a drink."

"It's just a chocolate milkshake… And stop calling me that. It's Ema."

"My apologies, miene liebe1."

She stared at him for a moment. Then got angry. "Hey! I know what that means! I am NOT your dear or whatever!"

It was his turn to stare at her. Then get cocky. "So, you learned Germen just for me? Ema, I never would have thought you loved me so!"

"N-no! I took Germen a long time ago in high school…"

Now, Ema Skye was talented in many things, like science and throwing things. However, lying was not something she could do easily.

"Really…" Klavier said quietly. He quieted for a minute before breaking ou tone of his dashing smiles that all the fans would swoon over. But Ema was not one of those, so she grimaced and waited for the worst.

"If so, then Fraulein… Küssen mich, mein liebe2."

"What?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, nothing."

Ema stared at him, many thoughts running through her head. _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID glimmerous fop… Thinks he knows everything… I wish I had my snackoos but they ran out…'_

Ah! Before I forget… Ich habe etwas für du3." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of something very dear to Ema.

"Snackoos!!" She leaned over the table and reached for them, almost got them, and grasped air.

Klavier had leaned back and extended his arm backwards behind the seat.

"Give them to me!" She pleaded. She was desperate. I mean, come on! Ema needed them. Some lousy person took them from her desk that morning.

"Nur wenn du kuss mein lippen, mein liebe3." He stretched it away even farther. "Nur dann4."

"How am I supposed to know what that means?!" the woman exclaimed as she stood up to reach the snacks.

Klavier stood up and leaned in close to the struggling detective. "Only if you kiss me, my dear. Only then." He smirked as he saw Ema's disgusted face.

She pulled away. "No! I'd never kiss a glimmerous fop like you!"

"Then I guess you don't get any of your precious snackoos." He opened the bag and popped one into his mouth. "Mm! Das ist köstlich6, Fraulein Ema."

She struggled in her seat, resenting the blonde Germen man more and more by the second. "Fine!" She shouted loudly, getting stares from the entire café.

He chuckled. "Alright Fraulein, I'm ready when you are."

She groaned and leaned in over the table. Her eyes instinctively closed.

Klavier mirrored her move. His mouth twisted into a smirk as he thought about his many fans and how jealous they would be if they saw his and his coworker's intimate moment.

The space between then closed a bit too fast for Ema's liking, and she felt her mouth pressing against Klavier's. She felt awkward. Was this alright to do with a coworker, especially her boss? Was she doing alright? Did he like it?

She mentally smacked herself for worrying about the glimmerous fop.

The glimmerous fop who that was kissing her

The glimmerous fop who's hands were now under her chin to pull her in closer.

The glimmerous fop who's mouth was fighting for hers.

The glimmerous fop who's tongue was suddenly in her mouth.

Her eyes shot open and she pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell?!" She glared at him and covered her mouth with her hand.

He chuckled then laughed.

"And what's so funny?!"

He stopped for a little bit. "Nothing at all Fraulein. Just your face was a bit hilarious, that's all."

"… 'That's all?'"

"Mhmm. That's all."

She shook her head and got up to leave.

"Hey, Ema."

She turned around slowly. "What do you want now?" She let out a small 'Oomph' as she caught a bag of snackoos.

"Gotta stay true to my word, now don't I?" He grinned cockily.

Seeing that grin just made Ema give a tiny smile back, even though she tried to keep it down. "Yeah. See you tomorrow at work, Mr. Gavin."

She walked through the doors and stopped to think for the shortest second, _'he tastes really good.'_

* * *

TRANSLATIONS::

1. Miene Liebe = My dear/My love

2. Küssen mich, miene liebe = Kiss me, my dear/love

3. Ich habe etwas für du = I have something fore you

4. Nur wenn du kuss mein lippen, mein liebe = Only if you kiss my lips, my dear/love

5. Nur dann = Only then

6. Das ist köstlich= This is delicious

* * *

I hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want. Online translaters cannot be trusted, so I apologize if the German parts are wrong. I'm putting my FF3 fic away right now and I feel bad since I have to update that thing... I PROMIS THIS WILL BE UPDATED SOON SINCE I GOT INTO THIS PAIRING AND AM COMPLETELY RABIDLY OBSSESSED


	2. Chapter 1 Omake

"Come on Polly! Daddy's somewhere that I don't know and he told me that I have to tell you that you have to feeeeeed me!!!" The high, teenager voice stretched out the words in a painful way.

"Trucy, we're right here," the 22 year old man said to his 15-year old sidekick sister.

They were standing outside of a small pleasant yet cheapish looking café. Mr. Wright had gone missing for a few days like he always did, and it was up to Apollo to care for his little sister.

The magician hopped over to the door and was about to pull it open when she gasped and stared in.

"What?" Apollo joined Trucy by the door and mimicked her move.

"Hey… Polly… Is that Mr. Gavin and Ema?"

"I-I think it is…"

"But I thought they didn't like each other."

"Same here, Truce. Same here."

They were about to go in and say 'hi' when they saw Ema shout something and start to lean over the table toward's Klavier's face.

"Trucy, don't look!" Apollo slapped a hand over the girl's eyes, hard.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Ssh!"

The red clad man stiffened as he saw what was in front of him; Ema Skye and Klavier Gavin, leaning in and kissing.

When they broke away, Apollo promptly took his hand off of Trucy's eyes and dragged her away from the building quickly.

"B-but I was soo hungry! And why did you hit me in the face?!" Her calls of protest were ignored by her brother as his face turned the color of his suit and he dashed around the city looking for another place to eat.

'_I'll just pretend that never happened.'_

* * *

I couldn't resist writing an omake chapter about Apollo and Trucy since I love them sooo much. I think I'll do this after every chapter. Yes, well, Apollo just has bad luck and happens to be in the **wright **(HAHA DID YOU GET IT??? WRIGHT/RIGHT LOLOL) place at the **wrong **time. _  
_


	3. The second Milkshake

Ema grumbled. Again. Loudly.

'_God, why do I always get the hard cases? Why can't it just be open and shut?' _

She walked around outside the scene of the crime, a small white house in a part of LA that wasn't exactly friendly. Similar looking houses lined the dirty streets and she grimaced as she felt her stomach rumble painfully.

"Well Fraulein, I can certainly tell that you're in a great mood," a too familiar voice said behind her.

She whipped around and looked at the man behind her. Her mind immediately left and went back to that day in the small café.

She shook her head quickly to rid her brain of the memory, gaining a confused stare from Klavier.

"Hello, Mr. Gavin."

"And guten morgen to you, meine liebe."

She quickly whirled around and entered the house to prevent the prosecutor from seeing her red face.

But she wasn't quick enough, and Klavier smirked as he saw the embarrassed detective. His mind went back to that day also.

He could still remember that feeling of her soft lips against his, tasting like chocolate and strawberries, probably from the milkshake and an unknown lip gloss she was wearing.

His heavy boots walked up onto the porch and he followed after Ema. Turning left, he could see the scene of the crime. Blood was splattered against the worn wood floor, a deep crimson color. The outline of a body was drawn with odd angles, and he watched as Ema's face contorted into a grimace of distaste.

"I hate crime scenes…" She sighed and turned away from the body, staring out the window with a sad expression.

Klavier felt an urge to comfort the clearly unhappy woman, and he walked up to her slowly. "Ema… Bist du ok? Something wrong?"

She turned towards him but avoided his eyes. "Yeah, just thinking about something that happened… A long time ago."

"SL-9?"

She stiffened when she heard the two letters and one number. "How did you know?"

Klavier sighed and replied, "I look at histories of all those who work for me. I read about that case, Fraulein Skye."

She looked around the room. "Yeah." She reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of snackoos, her comfort food. "Damn. I'm running out."

Klavier looked at the bag. Indeed, it was almost empty. Just a few crumbs remained at the body. Suddenly he remembered what he had been holding the whole time when his fingers started to get cold.

"Fraulein, would you like some of this?" He held a small milkshake in his hand and offered it to Ema.

"W-what? No! I don't want fop germs to get inside me."

"Now really, I think you should grow up a bit, ja?"

"No."

He chuckled. _'Always hard to get, aren't you, Fraulein?' _He took a sip from the drink, swallowed, and quickly leaned in and kissed Ema's lips for a second.

Ema's eyes were wide in surprise. Once again his lips were against hers, and she was shocked. It wore away after a moment and she broke off.

'_Did I just sense hesitation?'_ Klavier smirked but took in a sharp intake of air when he felt a palm connect to his face. The force made his head snap to the right, and he gingerly touched it.

Ema gasped and opened her mouth to say, "M-mr. Gavin! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Klavier just smiled and replied, "No, no, Fraulein, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that."

The detective crouched down to the ground and inspected it, her cheeks red and hot. She felt immense guilt from her violent outburst, and she stood up to apologize.

"Mr. Gavin, I'm sorry." She shifted on her feet for a minute, unsure of what to do, and finally got up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, a simple touch.

She looked at his eyes for a moment, and she smiled a little bit.

The prosecutor smiled. "Danke, Ema."

"You're welcome, I guess."

They went to work inspecting the crime scene, eyes glancing towards each other once in a while.

'_Didn't think I'd ever do that again… But I can't help feeling a bit sorry for him. It might bruise his face, I do have a sort of strong slap,'_ Ema thought miserably.

Klavier, on the other hand, thought, _'Wow, Fraulein Skye actually gave me a little kiss. So she doesn't hate me completely. She's a beauty, inside and out I guess.'_

He walked away, boots thumping against the ground loudly in the silent room.

She slowly got up from crouching, an looked behind her. The chocolate milkshake was on the ground, begging her to drink it.

'_The fop must have left it… For me.'_ Ema looked at it. Her stomach grumbled suddenly and she realized she hadn't had something to eat or drink for a rather long time. She picked up the cup and sipped it hesitantly.

It was nice and cold and full of chocolatey goodness. She couldn't help but smile. _'It was nice of him to leave it. He's really not as bad as I thought he was.'_

She got up to follow after Klavier but when she got out the front door, he was nowhere in sight. She descended down the stairs and promptly tripped over a rock that had been sitting right in front of the stairs. Muttering, she dusted herself off and got on her way back to her office, sipping her milkshake contently.

* * *

Absolutely hirrific chappy, but I was too lazy to make it better. So much for being a good authoress. D: I've been listening to Klavier's Theme and Ema's theme and now they're both stuck in my head playing at the same time... Needless to say, it's a pretty odd combination.


	4. Chapter 2 Omake

'_Oh joy, what a way to spend my Saturday afternoon.'_

Apollo's arm was hurting. A lot. The reason? An overly hyper fifteen year old girl dragging him around to a crime scene.

"Trucy, why are you even excited again? It's a murder scene, and don't you have homework to do or something?"

The magician huffed loudly and placed her hands on her hips, feet spread apart in a defensive position. "Be-caaause, Apollo, you haven't had work in like forever!" She was quiet for a moment and the lawyer was about to say something when she blurted out, "And my teacher looves me! He'll let it pass."

Apollo shook his head. "You sure Mr. Wright''s not going to be angry?"

She pshaw'd and resumed dragging the red clad man.

* * *

If Apollo's arm had been hurting then, it was dead by the time they got to the house. "Alright Truce, you ready for some investigating?"

She smiled and replied, "Yup yup! Always gotta be ready!"

He smiled back and raised his hand weakly (it had been the one that Trucy dragged, after all) to open the door knob. However, the door opened before he could touch the handle.

"Ah, it's the Fraulein!" Klavier's face had a big smile on and Apollo could see his face seemed a bit flushed, almost… red? "Herr Forehead, I know I am beautiful but I must ask you to refrain from staring like that."

The attorney's face reddened and he smiled sheepishly. "Y-yeah…" Suddenly he remembered the kiss that he had witnessed between the detective and prosecutor just a week before and he looked away, twitching at the uncomfortable image.

Trucy peeked behind the rocker. "So, Mr. Gavin. Is anyone in there?"

"Just Fraulein Skye."

"Oh, alright! Come on Polly, let's goo!"

Apollo whimpered as he got dragged inside by his hurt arm.

The door shut and Klavier chuckled to himself. "Cute kids."


	5. The third Milkshake

It was dead silent through the entire floor.

But then again, why wouldn't it be? Seeing as it was 3 A.M. and everyone in their right mind would be long asleep by that time. (A/N LOL NOT ME 8D)

But there was one, one female detective, one _grumpy_ female detective, that remained. And she sighed.

She was tired and unhappy. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid glimmered fop… Making me work overtime… You know, screw this.' _Ema laid her head down on the desk and closed her weary eyes.

* * *

She felt a pair of soft lips on the top of her head. Without turning opening her eyes or moving, she mumbled, "No, not now Lana… I don't want to wake up…"

"Sorry Fraulein, but time for work."

Her head shot up and she blinked her eyes repeatedly to try and get her eyes to adjust to the light. "M-Mr. Gavin…?"

"Guten morgen, sonnenschein1," his melodic voice crooned as he leaned closer to her and chuckled.

She would have freaked out before, but today she didn't. Maybe it was her mind not responding quickly, or maybe she was getting used to being in close proximities with him, Klavier didn't know.

She just sighed and rearranged the scattered papers on her desk into an equally messy pile.

He took a look at her face and Ema could feel his gaze on her, but she ignored it. "You are tired, ja? Take a day off. I'll cover for you."

She shot him a look that would usually send other younger staff members crawling back to their mommies. "No."

She broke out of her slumped position when she felt hands on her shoulders gently massaging them with a careful touch. "W-what are you doing?" She twisted around in the uncomfortable chair to see Klavier with a smug smile on his face.

"I was just getting you relaxed. You don't like it?"

Ema couldn't deny it; it seemed glimmer boy had a way with hands. She accidentally let out a sigh that Klavier unfortunately caught.

His smirk grew larger. He nodded and said, "I hear a yes~"

After a moment of quiet massages, Ema said, "Alright, I think that's enough Mr. Gavin. Don't you have work to do or something?"

"Nein, Fraulein."

"Oh." She yawned loudly.

She could hear his boots going away towards the door when they stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to get a day off? Consider it vacation."

"Vacation, huh?" It sounded tempting, and Ema_ was_ really tired. "Fine."

"Great! Oh, and it happens that today is my day off too!" He laughed.

'_Oh, you sneaky bastard.'_ "You set this up, didn't you." It was more directed as a statement than a question, but Ema didn't care.

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "Yeah, pretty much."

She sighed but allowed Klavier to walk her to her car.

* * *

"This is the part where you ask me to join you for brunch or something, am I right?" Ema leaned against the small car.

Klavier grinned. "You read my mind, Fraulein." He took the moment to look at the detective. She did look very tired; there were shadows beneath her eyes, and they were half lidded. Her hair was messy, up in a sloppy ponytail. Overall she didn't look great, but in the prosecutor's eyes, she did.

She grinned back at him. "Sure, brunch wouldn't hurt."

* * *

They went to a small diner, the kind of place that soccer moms would take their kids after a hard game. Ema had to question his choice.

"I just wanted a place that wasn't to fancy, ja? Less pressure." He ran his hand through his hair.

She grinned and nodded.

They quickly ordered salads and on Klavier's insistence, _one_ chocolate milkshake.

"Fraulein, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Ema looked up from inspecting her nails, the food not ready. "What is it?"

The man's hands were fiddling with his hair and he said, "It involves those kisses that we exchanged over the course of these past two weeks."

"Oh." She couldn't deny it. She was attracted to her boss. He wasn't as bad a person as she thought, much to her delight.

He started looking away. "Ema, I'm sorry if they bothered you."

Before she could think, she blurted out, "No, they were nice." Realizing what she said, she mentally slapped herself. Hard.

He broke out into a grin, clasped his hands together, and smiled genuinely. "Really? Never thought I'd hear that from you!"

She looked down and tried to shrink in her seat. After a few minutes, she looked up to see Klavier looking out the window next to them worriedly.

"Hey, Fraulein, you're not upset, are you?"

"Huh?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere in the silence. "No, I'm not."

"Well that's good." He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off when their ordered food arrived.

Ema took a bit of the salad before reaching over to grab the milkshake, just at the same time that the man sitting opposite of her did the same.

"Me first, fop," she said as she yanked the cup away from him. "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny, it's just," Klavier took a dramatic pause, "mein liebe, du aussehen schön2."

"…and what does that mean?"

"You look beautiful."

Ema's heart seemed to leap to her throat. One of his hands reached over the table and cupped her face. The fingers were rough form playing the guitar, but felt good on the detective's face.

She didn't even realize she was leaning over the table until she felt his lips against hers; for the third time.

The kiss was light at first, just a simple touch of the lips, but became playful with the two starting to open their mouths. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they intertwined almost… lovingly, Ema wanted to call it.

Breaking apart, they stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to say something.

"I like you."

Ema covered her hands with her hands, but the simple three words slipped out anyways. Her face was bright red. _'Oh god, I was NOT supposed to say that…'_

"Really?" The prosecutor's tone was playful and cocky, and as much as it infuriated her, she couldn't help but love it.

"Well, secret's out. Yes, I do like you. A-a lot."

"Fraulein, du sind meine liebe3. I feel the same."

She let out a breathy laugh, and sipped the milkshake. What was with these chocolaty drinks that drew the two so close…?

Klavier called for the bill and paid for the meal and left a gracious tip.

The left the diner hand in hand. Neither gave it a thought that just a few weeks before they had hated each other.

* * *

1.) Guten morgen, sonnenschein - Good morning, sunshine.

2.) mein liebe, du aussehen schön - My dear, you look beautiful.

3.) du sind meine liebe - you are my love.

* * *

Laalaaa~ Read and review~


	6. Chapter 3 Omake

Hay everywhun. I was wondering, how long do you think I should make this story? Like how many chapter?

On another note, I should be doing a science project right now instead of reading the PW Kink Meme and writing this.

* * *

"I'm sooooooo bored!"

"Trucy, I have a headache! Can you please be quiet just for a few minutes?"

"But we've been walking around for like for-ev-er!"

Apollo groaned and rubbed his temples in an attempt to quell his pain.

They had been walking, for the sake of sunny spring days. Their argument had started as soon as they were out the front door and still going strong.

The attorney kept walking for a few minutes before realizing that his little magician sidekick was not beside him anymore. "Hey, Trucy, where'd you… go…?"

She was standing still, so still that it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Apollo ran up to her and shook her shoulder. "Hey, come on."

"It's Ema! And Mr. Gavin! It looks like they're going to eat each other!"

"What?" He looked inside the diner and quickly slapped his hands over his eyes. _'Why!!! Why does this keep happening to me?!'_ Apollo had never been so good with romantic stuff, you see.

"Polly, does this mean that Ema might become a mommy and Mr. Gavin will become a daddy?"

"W-what?!" The red clad man shuddered at the thought of a little girl with long blonde hair standing next to a tan boy with spiky brown hair. What would their attitudes be like? Probably bossy, demanding, and cocky. What a terrific mix.

Trucy looked at the spectacle before them, then at Polly, then the two again. _'Hmm… Note to self: must find Polly a girlfriend so that he doesn't look like an idiot. Second note to self: Must find myself a boyfriend so that I'm not a loser.'_


	7. The fouth milkshake

I'm sooo sorry for loing wait! I've been listening to songs from The World Ends With You and songs sung by vocaloids... And writer's block. I'm sorry if the quality of this one is really bad, that's what happens when i try to write and I can't.

* * *

"This! Is! A! CRIME! SCENE!!!"

"Fraulein, no need to yell at them. They just want to meet me."

A frustrated yell erupted into the air as the disgruntled detective threw her hands into the air and glared at her 'boss'.

"You fop! There was a murder, don't be so mellow!"

He grinned at her, clearly enjoying toying with his co-worker. "_Nein_, Fraulein Skye, perhaps you should be less verkrampft1?"

"What?"

She was about to prod him for the answer when she heard, "Hey you! Old lady in the lab coat! Get away from our Klavier!"

She froze. _'I am SO NOT old. I'm only 25!' _"Alright, who said that?"

She turned around to face the crowd as a teenage girl with flaming red hair wearing very tacky clothes stepped forward. She waltzed up to Ema and popped her gum. Loudly. Right in her face.

'_Remember Ema, no killing! You're a detective. Keep calm.' _

A warning sign must have gone off in his head that Ema was losing it because he started to walk forward towards the pair. "Excuse me, Fraulein."

The red headed girl gaped and eagerly said, "Oh my God!! Are you talking to me?!"

Ema rolled her eyes.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "My friend here, Detektiv Skye, was merely trying to do her job and so am I. Is it possible for you and your friends to leave the area? I'll be sure to sign something for you later."

She bobbed her head up and down like a penguin. Turning around, she shouted, "Come on guys! Klavy's gonna sign our stuff later!" A cheer went up and they left the area loudly.

"Do you honestly like being so famous?"

The question seemed to catch Klavier off guard, as he had been starting to get back to work inspecting the crime scene. "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing." She looked away for a moment and popped a snackoo into her mouth, munching slowly and quietly.

She shivered suddenly, the crisp spring breeze blowing through her worn out lab coat. She was rubbed her arms to keep warm when she felt a heavy, warm coat fall onto her back.

"Are you still kalt2?" Klavier grinned as he crossed his arms, watching Ema blush as she realized that Klavier was being nice to her _honestly and truly_.

But of course, Ema is Ema, and she replied, "Could you stop with the German? It's weird listening to you speaking English and then there's a German word just sprinkled in at the end."

"Then would you like me to speak in all German? Haben Sie wissen, dass Sie schön, wenn Sie in Not3?"

"…What? No! Just, I don't know speak normally then."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He leaned in close and whispered, "You are very beautiful."

Her face grew hot and Ema ducked her head down, the prosecutor's large purple jacket obscuring the bottom part of her face.

She turned away from him, looking at stuff on the ground and subconsciously walking around. She could hear the man's shoes on the ground, a rhythmic march on the concrete sidewalk.

Still without looking fully ahead of her, she walked forward until she felt a pair of hands shoving her back. "W-what?"

Again in front of her was the girl from before, makeup thick and heavy, hair unruly and wild.

'_Why, oh WHY does life seem to hate me so much?'_

"Oh. Why are you still here?"

Ema shot her a glare. "Why am I here? I'm working here!"

The girl 'hmph'd' and spat her gum onto Ema's heels. _'Is she __**trying**__ to be an ass?' _

As Ema made a disgusted face she failed to realize one of the other fan girls holding a cup. A cup that flew from her hand onto the detective's green vest.

It splashed onto the ground, spraying the area in a cold, chocolaty, thick liquid. Ema, using her powerful scientific mind, determined that it was a chocolate milkshake, like the ones that she had with Klavier.

"What the hell?!" She stepped back and took out of bag of snackoos, and chucked a handful at the crowd. They hit their heads with a small 'ka-tonk'.

The leader girl growled, "That hurt, you know."

She decided to be a little kid, just this once. Ema stuck out her tongue, and replied, "Well you deserved it."

"Damen4, are you fighting again?"

They both looked towards the owner of the accented German voice and the mob sighed in unison, eliciting the older lady to roll her eyes.

"Fraulein, I thought I asked you to leave the area. Ema," he stressed her name, "was working, as you know."

Afore mentioned girl nodded her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She felt Klavier lean next to her shoulder and whisper, "Now play along. This will get them away, I guarantee." She nodded ever so slightly.

Now smirking at the jealous redhead, Ema felt herself be turned around. Tan arms wrapped themselves around her thin body and her head turned up, looking into the man's eyes.

Smiling, he leaned down and took her mouth with his, enveloping them tenderly.

She smiled into the kiss, half because she was sure that Red Head's face was priceless and half because she was enjoying the intimate moment.

They broke away slowly and she looked at the teenage girl. She was right, her face was hilarious looking. Her mouth was wide, opening and closing which resembled that of a fish. Her green eyes were bugging out of her head, and disbelief was evident in her expression. Turning quickly, she walked away as fast as she could, the posse behind her following suit.

"How did you know that they would do that and not kill me?" She giggled.

"I've been famous for quite a while now, Fraulein. I'm used to it." He smiled. "And though I like it very much, I think I'll have to get used to your kissing."

She playfully punched his arm. "Don't push it, you glimmerous fop."

* * *

1.) tense

2.) cold

3.) Did you know that you're beautiful when you are in distress?

4.) ladies

I hope you liked it. BTW, my family went to visit colleges for my brither so we went to Worcestor Polytechnic Inst. in Massachusetts and they have a foam sword fighting club. EPIC WIN.


	8. Chapter 4 Omake

"Sooo, Trucy, plan on enlightening me on why we are on a train to the mountains?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Kurain Village?"

"No."

"Neither have I."

"B-but!"

"I found this in Daddy's drawer while looking for some crayons. Look! An old picture."

"Why would you need crayons? And… This is like a pamphlet thing. 'Wonders of Kurain?' Who's the girl and why is there a really broken urn on there that says I AM?"

"I also found this!"

"Answer my question! … Maya? It's written on the back of a picture with Mr. Wright when he was an attorney?!?"

"Yup yup! I also looked up Kurain and it's a village of spirit mediums!!! Cool, huh?"

"Is that where we're going?"

"Gee Polly, didja just realize?"

'This girl… I worry about her.'

* * *

Man, I hate jackasses. Random.

Dialogue only chap.


	9. The fifth milkshake

The moment Klavier Gavin stepped into the building (with his delicious chocolate drink in hand), he knew something was wrong.

Maybe it was the way the detectives were scurrying around quicker than normal, maybe it was the way that Detective Gumshoe was looking at people with frantic, panicked eyes, maybe it was the fact that Winston Payne had decided that Casual Friday meant creeptastic short shorts, loafers, and a button down shirt.

Or maybe it was the fact that someone was singing. Very loudly.

He hesitated before stepping past the lobby into the room with the detectives's offices. His eyes scanned the nearly empty room. In the corner were a few people with wide frightened eyes who were whispering frantically in hushed voices. Across the room was a single occupied desk. The origin of the singing.

And he knew exactly who's desk that was. He smiled lopsidedly.

"You know Fraulein, it's odd listening to you sing. It's like a devil with an angel's voice."

The singing stopped and the brunette spun her chair around to face the prosecutor. "Mr. Gavin! What a surprise," she said, a smile hanging on her face. "Thank you for such a wonderful comment."

"It was my pleasure. But you should really think about singing at a concert of mine, ja? I've always dreamed of working with a female singer that doesn't end up in a murder case."

"I'm so flattered."

"You should be," he joked. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it. "So, on a more serious note, may I ask why you were singing? The other detectives, Sie sehen sehr Angst."

"English, Fop." Some things would never change about Ema, even if she was now a friend (?) of the rocker.

"They looked rather scared. It's not often that you would seem to be in such a fantastic mood."

"Well," Ema started as she spun around in her chair happily, "I don't really know. I just felt like it was my lucky day today."

Klavier nodded. "Well, don't you think it's time for work? We have a crime scene to investigate you know." He got up and started to leave.

Ema grabbed her bag and, with a little hop in her step, followed after the German man.

* * *

The crime scene was just a few blocks away from the precinct, which Ema was glad about. A bit of exercise was good, so she took the chance to stretch her legs and walked the way there with Klavier.

There was a smile on her face that never left, even when Klavier had 'subtly' hooked his fingers with hers. He glanced at her face when she didn't pull away and saw her grinning that happy little grin of hers as she looked back at him.

It almost felt… odd.

He was so used to the cruel, mean spirited, sarcastic, witty detective that this, this person… She just was not Fraulein Skye. Not at all.

Fraulein Skye did not sing to herself because she felt happy. Hell, she never sang at all, only if the situation was dire, like that one time in court.

Fraulein Skye did not skip around and hop. Ever. Because if she did, he would laugh at her and call her his klein Häschen1 and she would say something that maybe she thought was witty, but really, was just corny.

Fraulein Skye did not talk about how nice the day has been. Fraulein Skye never talked about how good the day had been because she did not have good days. Especially when he was around.

As Klavier listed off more reasons why this woman simply was _not his Ema_, the lady in question was smiling up at the cloudless warm sky. "The weather's so nice today isn't it?"

The man shuddered, thinking, _'This can not be her, she does not talk about the weather…' _But he answered with a nonchalant "Ja, the weather is beautiful. Like a certain Fraulein that I happen to know."

And then she giggled. And Klavier stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before being pulled along. Ema did not giggle, not to him anyway. She would just get red in the face and look away.

He concluded (scientifically, if Ema were speaking. How proud she must be) that while this lady looked and sounded like her, it was not her at all. _'Must be a clone,'_ he thought dryly.

After an awkwardly silent five minutes, they reached the site of the crime scene. He got his serious face on, ready to work on the case in hand. But Ema on the other hand, she still had that goofy little smile on her face as she walked around, inspecting blood stains with ease as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

He found it hard to work as his colleague hummed to herself loudly, and while it wasn't bad (on the contrary, it was actually quite good) it distracted him by reminding the prosecutor that _this woman was not Ema Skye_.

The day crawled by as they worked on the crime quietly, consulting each other when needed.

Night started to near and other workers started to depart, eventually leaving only Ema and Klavier together.

The brunette detective yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired," she commented.

Klavier nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go home and sleep Fraulein?"

"But won't you be alone?"

He was silent before saying, "I'm going to head home for tonight. Let's go together, ja?"

* * *

The next morning everything seemed normal. The detectives were chatting idly by the water fountain, the chief talked about the Blue Badger, Gumshoe had taken the day off to be with Maggey, and Prosecutor Payne had put on some work appropriate pants.

Oh, and Ema was back to herself.

"I'm busy!" She growled at him when he leaned against her desk nonchalantly. "Can't you go be glimmerous somewhere else?" She swiveled around in her chair. Her breakfast was already burned, she almost missed the bus to work only to forget her wallet that contained her ID, then got stuck listening to the chief about how the Blue Badger was still fantastic after nine years or so, and-

"Danke, Ema, danke."

Surprise was written across her face as Klavier's arms wrapped around her still sitting form. And then she kissed his forehead.

But then she asked herself why he was being nice. And found out she didn't remember anything from yesterday.

* * *

1: little bunny

2: Thank you

Ah, long wait was loong. Sorry bout that. But now I write everyday (slowly though...) because of summer break~ 3


	10. Chapter 5 Omake

AAAAAG I accidentally uploaded the wrong file, so IGNORE WHAT YOU READ HAHA

I'm sorry guys, but it's all better now.

* * *

"Trucy, this place is Kurain Village?"

"I guess so."

Apollo looked around the small village. A few tourists seemed to be milling around the area. Small cottages were to the left of them, and a manor that seemed to encompass the entire right half of the village stood opposite, it's doors large and imposing.

"H-hello to Kurain Village! Would you, um, would you like a tour of the village…?"

The attorney and magician looked at the new girl who had come out from the large manor to greet them. She was a few years older than Trucy it looked like, and her light brown hair was twisted in a pretzel shape on top of her head. Apollo recalled that the village was occupied by spirit mediums, which explained her violet robes,

"Apollo Justice, attorney at law," the red clad man said. "That's-"

"I'm Trucy Wright and I'm a magician," the overly eager teen said loudly, a lion to the mouse.

"I'm Pearl Fey and- wait…" She paused for a second, biting the tip of her thumb nervously before jumping a little, her small petite hand covering her mouth in shock. "You said Trucy _Wright_? Like Phoenix Wright?"

She nodded. "He's my daddy!"

"You're… daddy? Oh, how could you, Mr. Nick!" She seemed to go off into her own little world then, staring into space with sparkling brown eyes.

Her little dream lasted about eight long minutes.

"Hey, uh, Pearl, right? I've got this picture," Apollo dug through his pant pocket and pulled out the worn paper, smoothing it out as best as he could. "Could you tell me who that is?" He pointed at the girl in the same outfit as the her, but with long black hair.

"That's Mystic Maya! I remember this picture! I remember finding it once when I was looking for crayons at Mr. Nick's office."

"Pearly," Trucy said as she hooked her arm around the other's, "we're going to have a fantastic friendship."


End file.
